After Firestar's Death: Bramblestar
by Snowfeather4876
Summary: What happened when the great ThunderClan leader died? First, Brambleclaw needed to receive his nine lives. But who gave them to him and with which gifts? One-shot.


**Hi, to all my readers who love me, hate me, or couldn't care less about what happens to me!**

**I know, I should maybe spend less time writing a load of one-shots and focus on my main story instead, but what can I do?**

**So, as you may have noticed, this is a one-shot about Bramblestar getting his nine lives. And yes, you don't have to tell me, I know that there is already an official version, but I wanted to do my own version! I haven't read the real one, so sorry if there are any similarities between the two!**

**And now, on to the one-shot!**

Brambleclaw lifted his head from the fiery pelt of his former mentor and leader. He had spent the evening sitting vigil for the cat who had first mistrusted him, mentored him, accepted him and trusted him enough to make him deputy. Firestar. Looking down at his leader's powerful ginger body, grief threatened to overwhelm him, as the reality finally hit him. His noble leader was dead, and not even the scent of rosemary and lavender could mask the unmistakable scent of death, caused by the wounds inflicted by Brambleclaw's father: Tigerstar.

He looked at his mate and deputy, Squirrelflight, whose nose was still pressed into her father's fur as she crouched down beside his body. Then, she gave the flame-coloured tom one, final lick before lifting her head. She looked at Brambleclaw and he saw his own grief reflected in the vibrant green eyes which she had inherited from her father. He pressed himself against her, his fur brushing hers as he shared his grief with her silently, watching the lithe ginger tom's body.

The early moonlight shone softly onto Firestar's body, making his pelt glow like a silver fire. Brambleclaw gave Squirrelflight a lick on her head, trying to comfort her without words, knowing that, if he spoke, sadness would overwhelm him. The moment was broken when a mottled grey tabby tom approached Brambleclaw, his low murmur breaking the silence. "It is time, Brambleclaw," the tom told him gently, his sightless blue eyes boring into Brambleclaw's own amber ones.

Though the Clan had chanted "Bramblestar!" after Firestar's death, he had refused to accept his leader name until he had received his nine lives. "We need to go to the Moonpool," the tabby carried on. Brambleclaw sighed wearily.

"All right, Jayfeather," he told the medicine cat, getting stiffly to his paws. He gave his mate a lick on the cheek, then faced Jayfeather. "I'm ready."

"Good," the medicine cat replied, his usual terseness back. Then, he turned and started padding towards the entrance.

"Brambleclaw," started Squirrelflight, her green eyes shining with love.

"Don't worry," the dark brown tabby told her, trying to sound reassuring. "I'll be safe." Brambleclaw nuzzled her gently, before heading towards the entrance, following Jayfeather. Then, he paused for a moment, before bunching his muscles and springing onto the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan," he started, recalling the familiar words that he had heard so many times. "Jayfeather and I shall travel to the Moonpool so that I may receive my nine lives. While we are away, Squirrelflight is in charge of the camp and Leafpool, Brightheart and Cinderheart will be in charge of the herbs." Brambleclaw was relieved that there were so many cats who knew about herbs. "When I return, I shall be Bramblestar!" He tried to keep his voice steady, knowing that he had to stay strong for his Clan. Then, he nodded his head to his mate and to Leafpool, Cinderheart and Brightheart and leaped down onto the ground.

He padded towards the entrance, where Jayfeather was waiting, his head turned towards Brambleclaw. When the brown tabby reached him, he started heading out of the camp, pushing through the thorny barrier. Brambleclaw fell into step with his medicine cat, marvelling as he always did at the young tom's ability to know where he was, even without being able to see. He resisted the temptation to try and guide the grey tabby, as he had tried to when he was a kit, knowing that Jayfeather would claw his ears off if he tried.

Brambleclaw thought back to the time when he had belived that Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were kits. _Hollyleaf. _His heart ached as he remembered the thoughtful, kind she-cat who had always put the Warrior Code and her Clan first. He recalled the surprise at finding out she was not his kit, the grief he had felt when he though she had died in the tunnels, the joy that had risen in his heart like a bird when he discovered that she was alive. He remembered that, after the shock he had felt upon hearing that she had killed Ashfur, he had lied to protect his foster daughter. Now she was dead, killed at the claws of Brambleclaw's own half-brother. He wondered if she would be there when he shared tongues with StarClan, her green eyes glittering like they always did.

Brambleclaw shook himself out of his jumble of memories and thoughts and looked back at his foster son, who was padding determinately on. He noticed the long, thin scar which snaked down the medicine cat's side, caused by Jayfeather's half-brother: Breezepelt. The young WindClan tom had fought by the side of the Dark Forest in the battle and had tried to kill Lionblaze. When Crowfeather turned up and pulled his sons apart, Crowfeather had disowned Breezepelt and, though he had put up a tough outer shell, Brambleclaw knew he felt miserable.

From the journey which had taken them far from the Clans, Brambleclaw had started to understand Crowfeather and he could tell that he was disappointed in himself for letting his son's heart turn dark. Brambleclaw sighed; the WindClan tom had suffered so much. First losing his first love, Feathertail, then unable to be with his second mate, Leafpool, and finally seeing his son turn against him.

Running into something hard, Brambleclaw pulled himself out of his thoughts and saw, to his embarrassment, that he had walked into a tree. Wincing, he took a step back and Jayfeather was at his side. "You might want to pay attention to where you're going," he snapped at Brambleclaw. "I don't have any herbs with me to heal you if you get injured." Brambleclaw opened his mouth to say something, before catching a glimpse of the medicine cat's sightless eyes before he turned away. His blue eyes were filled with sadness and anger, and Brambleclaw knew that he was grieving for his sister,

Shutting his mouth again, Brambleclaw followed Jayfeather, deciding to leave him in peace for a while. He saw, to his surprise, that Jayfeather was veering sharply off to the right, towards the stream. Leaping over a fallen log, he said nothing until they reached the source of water. Stopping at the bank, he looked at Jayfeather. "Drink some water; after hitting that tree, you'll need it." Brambleclaw didn't know how Jayfeather could tell what he was about to ask, before remembering Jayfeather's powers.

Bending his head down to the stream, he lapped at the water, relishing the coolness on his tongue and the relief the water gave to his parched mouth. Once he had drunk his fill, he lifted his head again, looking across the stream, where WindClan territory lay. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, at the same moment as Jayfeather spoke. "WindClan patrol, coming this way," he warned Bramblestar, just as he detected the scent of a group of WindClan cats.

Just then, he spotted a patrol of WindClan cats, emerging from a gorse bush and padding towards them. Brambleclaw recognised the first cat as Whiskernose, a light brown tom who had been made a warrior not too long ago. "A blind murderer can scent an enemy patrol before the deputy?" he sneered, glaring at Brambleclaw. Forcing himself to ignore the young tom's comment, he recognised the other cats in the patrol as Crowfeather, Heathertail and Onestar. He remembered that both Whiskernose and Heathertail had been part of the group of cats who had attacked ThunderClan in the tunnels and he struggled to keep his fur flat. As the rest of the patrol halted at the water's edge, Brambleclaw nodded at them.

"Greetings, Onestar," he meowed respectfully.

"What are you doing here, Brambleclaw?" replied the light brown tom, not returning the friendliness in Brambleclaw's tone. The dark brown tabby tom sighed inwardly, regretting how quickly WindClan seemed to have set up Clan boundaries again. Now, he forced himself to answer Onestar's question.

"Firestar," he started quietly, dreading the words he was about to speak, "is dead." He saw shock and sadness enter the WindClan leader's amber eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"He died of the wounds inflicted on him by Tigerstar," he meowed, cutting Onestar off. The WindClan leader surveyed him, then met his eyes.

"I suppose you're going to receive your nine lives then," he guessed. Brambleclaw just nodded and looked at the ground, not trusting himself to speak. There was a pause, then Onestar spoke. "You'll make a fine leader, Bramblestar." Onestar's praise surprised him and he lifted his head to look at the WindClan leader. Then he realised that he had called Brambleclaw _Bramblestar_.

He dipped his head in acknowledgement of the respect that Onestar had given him. "Thank you, Onestar," he meowed. Onestar just dipped his head in return, then looked at his warriors.

"Come on, let's carry on with the patrol; we can let them pass." He led them along the border and out of sight. A gruff voice spoke from behind him.

"Come on, we'd better go too; we're wasting to moonlight," Jayfeather meowed. Brambleclaw turned to look at the medicine cat, whose eyes still glistened with sadness. He nodded, then realised that the medicine cat couldn't see him and replied, "Lead the way, then."

Jayfeather set off, following the winding stream, climbing the sloping ground. Bramblestar shivered; the night air was cool and the air was getting colder every step that he took. There were no trees or bushes to his left to protect him from the wind. The slope was getting steeper as it led them to the edge of the hills. Still Jayfeather kept climbing, following the stream, which veered to the left.

Finally, they reached to top, a cleft in the land, which looked like part of it had been sliced away, forming a valley lined with bracken and gorse. Bramblestar's paws were getting slightly weary as he followed Jayfeather along the valley, which grew narrower and narrower. When they had reached the end, the land sloped upwards more steeply than ever, becoming a sheer slope.

Brambleclaw thought about what lay before him, when they reached the Moonpool. A growing sense of dread rose up inside him, something he had been worried about since the start. Would StarClan accept him, knowing that he had nearly killed his leader when Hawkfrost had told him to? Knowing that he had once trained with his father and half-brother in the Dark Forest? He supposed that he would find out in time. His paws scrabbled up the slope and he bounded up towards Jayfeather, heading for the peak.

Then, he saw the stream, which they had left a little while ago, bubbling in a rocky channel in the rock. Knowing he must be nearer to his destination, Brambleclaw picked up his pace and fell into step with Jayfeather. A barrier of thorn bushes blocked the way between them and the stream. Jayfeather stopped and Brambleclaw did the same. He looked to his medicine cat and saw that he was staring at the thorny bushes. _He doesn't expect me to go through there, does he? _Brambleclaw thought in dismay.

Upon examining the bush more closely, he saw a part which looked thinner than the rest, as though cats had pushed their way through there before. He felt fur brush his side and saw Jayfeather slip through the thinned out patch. Brambleclaw followed, wincing at the thorns that gripped his pelt. A few pawsteps later, he stopped in his track, stumbling. He looked down and saw that the land dropped away steeply into a hollow, a little like the one where the ThunderClan camp was.

In the centre of the hollow was a pool of water, sparkling and reflecting the stars above Brambleclaw's head. It was a beautiful sight, but Jayfeather didn't pause. Instead, he padded down a path which wound around the hollow, curving round and round. Brambleclaw followed it with his eyes and saw that it ended up at the Moonpool. He turned and followed Jayfeather, being careful as to where he put his paws on the narrow path.

At last, he stood at the edge of the pool, the cat who he had raised as his own son at his side. "Drink from the pool and you will share tongues with StarClan," Jayfeather told him, his sightless blue eyes turning on Brambleclaw. The dark brown tabby crouched down at the water's edge and lapped at the water. It was cool and tasted how Brambleclaw imagined stars would taste. He waited for a moment, wondering what would happen now, before an icy chill took over his body and he was swallowed into a never-ending void of blackness.

Brambleclaw opened his eyes and looked around, dim starlight filling his vision. He was in a clearing, apparently alone. Then a voice spoke. "Welcome, Brambleclaw." He saw the shapes of cats, gathering around him. Though the voice was one, it sounded like the voice of every cat he had ever known. His sight was becoming clearer and he saw countless cats, filling the slopes before him. More cats appeared and he looked up. He gasped, seeing stars swirl in the sky, swirling down towards him. There were familiar faces and old faces, faces which looked as though they had seen everything.

A cat stepped forward and, blinking, Brambleclaw recognised Mousefur. "Welcome to StarClan, Brambleclaw," she meowed, her voice no longer rasping, her body not so frail. This was a younger Mousefur, with a spring in her step. "Your old life has been stripped from you so you may receive your new lives, given to you by your warrior ancestors. With this life, I give you endurance. Use it to survive through the darkest times, just as you have done before." She touched her nose to his and a bolt of pain shot through Brambleclaw. He wanted to yowl in agony or flinch away, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place, his paws like stone. Then, through the pain, a new feeling came. Energy coursed through Brambleclaw and he felt as though he could run forever without stopping, fight any enemy, catch any prey. Then the feeling died and Brambleclaw saw Mousefur step back.

Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Jayfeather, sitting on the grassy floor, watching the ceremony. Then, the next cat stood in front of him. A familiar black pelt with a white-tipped tail. "Ravenpaw," Brambleclaw breathed, staring at the cat who had told him to go to the sun-drown place. So he _had_ got into StarClan, despite leaving ThunderClan. The sleek tom glanced at him, his amber eyes stilling Brambleclaw's words.

"With this life," he murmured, "I give you compassion. Judge with your heart as much as your mind to make the right choices." As Brambleclaw dipped his head to receive the life, he tried to brace himself for the pain, but it was not needed. The life that spread through his veins was warm and kind. Brambleclaw had a vision of injured cats, asking for help, relying on him, before it changed and a feeling of fear overcame him, followed by a feeling of contentment.

Brambleclaw realised that this must have been how Ravenpaw had felt when he had to make the choice to leave the Clan and his friends, before finding happiness. "Thank you," he whispered, as Ravenpaw stepped back into the ranks of StarClan. Now a dark grey she-cat stepped forwards, blinking her orange eyes. Brambleclaw recognised her vaguely from his kithood; then, the name came to him in a flash. _Yellowfang._ He had always felt guilty for her death, for if he hadn't been stuck in camp when the camp was on fire, Firestar would have been able to save her rather than him. He wanted to say this out loud, but his voice refused to work. Instead, Yellowfang just blinked down at him, understanding in her gaze.

"With this life," she began, "I give you humour. Use it in every situation when you need to lift the spirits of your Clan. You will know how to use it." Light fizzed through Brambleclaw and he felt as though everything had something funny in it. As Yellowfang stepped back, another cat took her place. Brambleclaw recognised the pale grey fur with its darker speckles. _Ashfur._ He expected to see anger in the older tom's gaze, but saw nothing but wisdom and understanding. "With this life, I give you forgiveness." Ashfur's voice was soft, the way it had been before love and revenge had taken over him. "Use it to be just in your actions and to forgive cats who have done you wrong." He looked at Brambleclaw with his dark blue eyes, looking sorrowfully at him. "Don't make the mistakes that I did, Brambleclaw."

As the life flooded over him, Brambleclaw felt certainty and kindness take over his emotions, leaving him feeling as though nobody would be treated unfairly. He nodded his thanks at Ashfur, who blinked in reply, before stepping back. A flash of Blue-grey fur took his place, and Brambleclaw came face to face with his first leader: Bluestar. "With this life," she mewed, "I give you clear vision. Use it well to see things how they are and to use your judgement correctly." Her eyes clouded as she spoke and Bramblekit knew that she was thinking about her own actions. He had only ever known Bluestar to be the paranoid leader who feared attack at any moment, but he knew she had been wise and strong before that.

As he received the life, Brambleclaw's vision faded and pain took over him. Then his sight cleared and the pain receded, leaving him panting slightly. Bluestar had shifted back into the crowd and a new cat was padding towards him. The black pelt and green eyes could only belong to one cat. "Oh, Hollyleaf," whispered Brambleclaw, sorrow filling his heart. "My daughter..." She gave him a loving look, before silencing him with her sharp green eyes.

"With this life, I give you faith: faith in the Warrior Code, faith in StarClan and faith in yourself. Never doubt yourself, Brambleclaw, for you have StarClan and the Code on your side."

She touched noses with him, her green eyes gazing into his own amber ones. The life that entered him seared through him like a fire. A bright light shone softly ahead, leading Brambleclaw through the darkness. As Hollyleaf stepped back, she looked at Jayfeather. "Tell Lionblaze that I miss him, and Leafpool and Squirrelflight too," she told her grey tabby brother. Jayfeather just looked at her, longing in his eyes.

"Hollyleaf..." he whispered, and Brambleclaw realised, to his astonishment, that Jayfeather could see. "I miss you."

"I know," replied the black she-cat sadly, returning the look. She too, faded back into the throng of cats, but Brambleclaw watched her until he could see her no more.

A movement caught his eye and a silver-furred cat who he had not seen for so long stepped forwards. "Feathertail!" exclaimed Brambleclaw in surprise, his voice low. "I thought you were with the Tribe's ancestors!"

"I walk in the skies of StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting," she told him, regarding him with her clear blue eyes. "But I have come here to give you your seventh life." Brambleclaw readied himself, preparing for the life that she would give him.

"With this life, I give you the courage to do what is right," she meowed. "Use it to make even the hardest sacrifices for the good of your Clan. Do not fear, for you were destined for this." She touched his head with her nose and pain entered his veins, coursing through his blood. His sight darkened and, just when it threatened to overwhelm him, it stopped, leaving Brambleclaw shaking.

He was still gasping for breath as another cat padded towards him. The scent was so familiar, reminding him of his kit-hood with Tawnypelt. This was the one cat who had always believed in him. Goldenflower. "Mother!" he cried, wanting to spring towards her and nuzzle her, but his paws felt like they were filled with stones. He tried to move, longing to take in his mother's familiar scent again, but he could not. Instead, he confined himself to giving a small purr of happiness.

"My son. Welcome." Goldenflower's yellow eyes shone with love as she looked at Brambleclaw. "You have trained with warriors of the dead, who wandered in a dark place filled with death. You have had to prove yourself many times over to show who you are. But you have overcome this, and deserve to be here right now." His mother's praise lifted Brambleclaw's spirit higher and higher.  
"I've missed you," he whispered, trying to memorise every feature of her face, knowing the she too, would soon go.

Goldenflower inclined her head before she started to speak again. "With this life, I give you a mother's love. You have been a father and you know some of this love already. Use it to protect your whole Clan, and especially for Squirrelflight; do not let any harm come to them." As the pale ginger tabby leant to touch noses with him, Brambleclaw leaned in towards her, eager to receive this life.

As soon as he came into contact with his mother, however, a blazing pain shot through him. He had expected this life to be warm and soft, but it was nothing like the warm tenderness in his mother's eyes. Instead, agony like he had never felt before ripped through Brambleclaw's fur, making him let out a silent yowl of pain. The pain of the lives given to him by Hollyleaf and Feathertail paled in comparison to this horrible, never-ending agony. He knew that, as this life coursed through him like a river, he would do anything to protect his Clan. They were all his family now.

Finally, the pain subsided just as suddenly as it had come. Spots still danced in Brambleclaw's eyes, but he knew he still had his final life to go and he knew who it would be from. As Firestar padded out of the StarClan cats, his head held high, his fur sparkled with stars so bright they almost blinded him. "Brambleclaw," his former leader began. "My apprentice, strong warrior, loyal deputy and my successor. You have done well. You have done so many great things, even through the doubt, and I could not be more proud of you. I know that ThunderClan with be in safe paws."

"Firestar..." croaked out Brambleclaw, his throat choking up. "I am so sorry."

"There is no need to be, Brambleclaw," Firestar replied, his eyes shining with wisdom. "It was my time and StarClan was calling. It was my destiny, and I wouldn't change it if I could." The flame-coloured tom stepped forward a few paces, his green eyes ablaze with a proud fire. "I see many trials and tribulations ahead of you, Brambleclaw. With this life, I give you patience, so you may face them with perseverance. Use it well, for you will have great need of it."

As the last life rushed through him, Brambleclaw felt a huge sense of peace wash over him, and he realised that everything would happen and, though her couldn't stop it, he could wait for it and accept it. "Thank you, Firestar," he whispered hoarsely, looking at his former leader. Firestar blinked his leaf-green eyes at him, before taking a few steps back, so that he was just in front of the rest of the StarClan warriors.

"I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it; take car for both the young and old; honour the warrior code and live each life with pride and dignity." The StarClan cats around Bramblestar started chanting his new name, just as his Clan would do at any other ceremony.

"_Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!_" He let the chanting wash over him and he felt ready, for the first time, to lead his Clan. _I am Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan._

**So, there we go! All done! Now, if you hadn't guessed, I would like you to review and, if you have the time and haven't already done so, check out my first and only story, entitled:**

**Rising Sky: Book 1: The Four of the Sky**

**And I'd like it if you'd review that too! Please!**

**Oh, by the way, there is a poll on my profile, so if you are a member, I would very much appreciate if you took the time to vote! Thanks!**

**Snowfeather over and out! **


End file.
